Finding Iris
by Ischys
Summary: Ash, Iris, and Cilan are trying to find the exit of a cavern. When Iris leaves, a familiar friend joins Ash and they attempt to find Iris.
1. May's Return

**A/N: It's my first story. I want constructive criticism, please. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Our heroes, Ash, Cilan, and Iris, are currently in a deep forest, in Ash's conquest to defeat the Unova League. Currently, visibility is low, and our heroes can barely see their own faces. But it is about to get even harder to get out of this thick forest.<em>

As Ash begins to enter an unusual cavern, and dim light enters the area, he notices something unusual. It seems to be an outline of a spiky ball with a rounded triangle standing on a tree. Guessing that it is a Pokémon, Ash decides to attempt to catch it, and climb the tree. But as he attempts to reach this unknown creature, it lunges at him, revealing bat wings and a twisted tail, ending similarly to tattered rope, in that two areas of the tail are coiled together. It begins flapping its wings, like the Pokémon is wielding two swords on its back. As our raven-haired trainer realizes that the Pokémon is about to use Air Cutter, his bright auburn eyes, usually so full of hope and determination, suddenly fill with the sense of fear. He attempts to move out of the way, but the Swoobat, identified by the constant screeching of its name, is faster than he is. The Swoobat screeches its name, and Ash is attacked by the Air Cutter. He yells, as the Swoobat is attempting to shoo the intruder away, Ash yells, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh GOD! Not the face, not the face!"

The Swoobat succeeds in ridding its home of the intruder, and returns to its previous position. Iris, our purple ponytail wearing hero, attempts to find her way out of the cavern, and onto the next town, she comes across the tree, and Ash lands right on top of her into a compromising position. Ash rolls off of Iris, and Iris begins to yell at him.

"You little kid! What is your problem? How did you fall off of that tree, anyways? And why is your face all scratched up?" Iris screams at Ash. As she screams, Ash's raven hair blows back from the force of Iris's yell. Ash began to explain to her what happened when the Swoobat used Air Cutter, and, when he finished, Iris began to laugh.

"You were dumb enough to attempt to try and find a Pokémon in this cavern, when we should be getting out? You are such a little kid!" Iris managed to laugh out before rolling onto the moss covered cavern floor.

"Alright, I'll try to find my way out and come back to you. You can look for Pokémon while I'm waiting. Okay?" Iris told Ash.

"Okay," he responded.

"Good luck!" they both yelled simultaneously, as Iris ran off into a different direction.

Ash began to look up in trees, even under rocks. After hours of searching, and Iris not coming back, he noticed a dust cloud falling from a cave. Before he could release Snivy to check it out, he heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Blaziken, on stage!" The voice yelled. Ash looked to the right, where the voice came from, and he saw a large red, orange, and white Pokémon that looked like it could kick him right back to Kanto, no plane necessary. Behind this behemoth Pokémon was a familiar trainer, wearing biker gloves, a green bandana covering her chocolate brown hair, and an orange tank top with shorts. The person he saw was his old friend, May, who used to travel with Ash. Ash could not believe that May was right in front of him, in Unova, far away from Hoenn.

"Wait," he thought, "there aren't any Pokémon contests in Unova! Why is she here? What Pokémon is she battling, anyways?" The unknown Pokémon roared out its name, identifying itself.

"**Excadrill!**" the 89 lb, 2 foot tall Pokémon roared. Ash looked it up on his Pokédex, and it showed Ash a picture of a brown Pokémon with red spots and silver, sharp, and spiny drill-like spikes on its head and hands.

"_Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon. Ground and Steel Type. Excadrill helps in tunnel construction. Its drill has evolved into steel strong enough to bore through iron plates."_ The Pokédex droned in a monotone voice. As Blaziken charged up a Flamethrower attack because of May's orders, Excadrill used Dig. The almighty blast of fire ejected from the Fire and Fighting types' mouth and scorched a tree behind the Excadrill, who had just disappeared. The Excadrill, after what seemed like an eternity, came out of the ground from behind the six foot Pokémon. Its claws hardened, and began to look like steel claws, and, when the Excadrill fully exited the ground, popped up like a Diglett with a powerful Metal Claw. This move was not very effective, and Blaziken's feet began to glow and heat up, like a fire raging on the Pokémon's feet, and it kicked the Excadrill, knocking it away and making it hit the wall like a seven year old stuffed Teddiursa doll when a kid throws it. Despite the hard landing, Excadrill was still conscious.

As May realized this, she yelled, "Blaziken, use a light Flamethrower!" Blaziken obeyed its Pokémon trainer, and released a weak Flamethrower, almost as light as an Ember. This was enough to knock the Excadrill unconscious.

"That Excadrill won't be bothering us anymore," May stated, relieved. Her Blaziken nodded its head to show that it agreed with its trainer as well.

"May! Great job!" Ash yelled. May looked to her right and sure enough, she saw Ash.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked May.

"I'm here because I wanted to try something new and try traveling on my own," May explained. Actually, she had many reasons.

* * *

><p><em> Olivine City, Johto<em>

_A large white cruise ship honked its horn, so loud it could be heard miles around. As it docked, May could be identified talking with a green haired man, wearing a purple vest with a rose in his hand. This man was Drew LaRousse. He was going to ask May to go to Sinnoh with him, as they had just finished their Johto journey. May had lost to Drew in the Top 4, and Solidad had beaten him in the final round. _

"_I don't want to go with you on your journey to Sinnoh, Drew." May said._

"_Why do you not want to go with me? Is it because of someone else?" Drew asked._

"_Well, I feel like I need to move on, and try something else, other than Contests. Maybe I'll go through Johto collecting badges, like Ash." May explained. _

"_Is it Ash? Do you not want to go on my journey because of __**Ash?**__ Am I not good enough for you? Are you sure," Drew asked, his anger rising by the second, "that you want to travel with Ash because he is better than me? Well, if you feel that way, then, to tell you the truth, __**you**__ are not __**worthy**__ to travel with __**me!**__" Drew ended in a yell. _

"_I was going to tell you I loved you, but forget about it, it's too late!" Drew yelled, and smashed the rose onto the ground, crushing it under his foot. Truth be told, May really liked Drew, and came to enjoy his company. But when she acted like Ash, or referenced him, Drew became uncomfortable. _

"_Apparently," May thought, "Drew didn't want to lose me to Ash. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but it's too late now. Maybe I can talk to Ash about this, if he's in Pallet Town." May began to dial Ash's home phone number._

* * *

><p><em> <span>Pallet Town, Kanto<span>_

"_**RING-RING-RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING-RING-RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!**__" The videophone screamed throughout the house of Ash Ketchum. _

"_Mom, could you get that? I'm brushing my teeth; I've got to get ready to go to Unova!" Ash's voice called out from upstairs. His mother answered the call, and saw a green bandana wearing girl. She immediately recognized her face, and addressed her._

"_Hello, May! How are you? If you want to talk to Ash, he's brushing his teeth, and is getting ready to go to Unova with me." Ash's mom, Delia said._

"_Unova? What's Unova?" May asked._

"_It's a country far away from Hoenn and Kanto, and they have unique Pokémon there, too. I heard from Professor Oak that they do Pokémon musicals instead of contests." Delia explained._

"_Thanks for telling me. I might try a Pokémon musical." May informed. _

"_Alright, I've got to go; I have to get ready as well." Delia told her._

"_Bye! Have a safe trip!" May exclaimed._

"_Thanks, bye!" Delia said, her voice riddled with enthusiasm for her trip to Unova._

* * *

><p><em><span> Olivine City, Johto,<span>_

_As the call ended, May had one thought._

"_Maybe I can see Ash or Brock on my way to Unova! Alright, I guess it's settled. I'm going to Unova!" May thought._

* * *

><p>May did not explain why she wanted to travel on her own, but Ash was not suspicious and did not ask to go into detail, so she was relieved. When Drew said she was worthless, it stung her, like a Beedrill, and that memory kept replaying in her head over and over again, like a broken record.<p>

"I need to go find Iris," Ash suddenly said. After thinking, May made her decision.

"I'll come with you."


	2. Cilan's Help

**A/N: Thanks to J2F1re, Mr. Epos, Anon, Cream of the Crop, and Misterrrrrrrrr Kennedyyyyyyyyyyyyy for reviewing, and by the way, Anon, **_**"Ischys" **_**is the Greek pronunciation of "power" and is a character in Greek mythology. Look it up. **

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the story.**_

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter…<em>

_"I need to go find Iris," Ash suddenly said. After thinking, May made her decision._

_"I'll come with you."_

* * *

><p>"Sure! You can come! It'll be just like when we were in Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier, except without Brock or Max!" Ash exclaimed. As they walked around the moss covered cavern, it started to get darker and darker, until it got to the point where Ash and May could not see their hands in front of their faces.<p>

"We can't walk if we can't see where we're going," Ash observed, "but we can send out Blaziken or Tepig to light up the area so we can see."

"I'll send out Blaziken and have it use Flamethrower on some of the moss. If we can find a stick or dead branch in the time that the moss is burning, we can take some of the fire from the area where the moss is burnt or we can have Blaziken use a light Flamethrower so it will light up, like a torch!" May suddenly exclaimed, after minutes of silence.

"Good idea!" Ash agreed.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May yelled, and threw her red and white Poké Ball. Her loyal companion from the beginning of May's journey, Blaziken, popped out. When she ordered it to use Flamethrower around the cavern, it luckily hit moss, and the cave was lighted momentarily. The flash of light stung Ash and May's eyes, the light pouring into their dilated eyes, stinging them like a bee sting. Blaziken tried again, and May saw a thin, frail branch that looked that it could sustain fire for only a few seconds before flickering out, burning the whole branch, in front of Ash. She told Ash to feel around for the branch, but instead, he felt moss and dirt all around him. When she told him to move a little bit forward, but not too far forward, for the branch was small enough that it could be cracked like a bone being crushed by metal, he stepped forward and cracked the branch. May was furious with him, spouting words that were so colorful that they would not be socially accepted anywhere. Then they advanced forward, looking for a branch or stick, the cave lit up by Blaziken's multiple Flamethrowers. After what seemed like hours of this, and May still steaming at Ash, Blaziken was too tired to help Ash and May, and collapsed in front of them, like a falling tower when a wrecking ball crashes into it.

"Thank you so much for helping us, Blaziken. Return." May said, gratefully, returning her Pokémon to its Poké Ball, enveloping the Pokémon in an illuminating red light.

"I think I can see someone coming! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed. The two began running, Ash in front and May behind him. Even though the two were running as if their lives were at stake, it seemed as if the shadow of the person Ash saw was not getting closer, as if it were an illusion. Ash did not watch where he was running, and tripped, creating a long gash on the back of his left leg that ran from the thigh to the ankle. He got back up quickly, and tried to shake off the feeling of the wound, even though the pain stabbed at him every time he put pressure on the injured appendage. Ash hoped that the pain would slowly go away, even though he knew that the injury would not be a little cut.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" The unknown individual asked. Ash asked Tepig to come out and use Ember. Tepig did as it was asked to, and lit up the cave, momentarily. This gave Ash enough time to see the individual's grassy green hair, and, taking a chance, tried to identify the person.

"Cilan?" Ash asked.

"Yes?" The person, now identified as Cilan, said.

"Thank Arceus you're here, Cilan. Do you have a flashlight or something?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I do, as a matter of fact. Let me turn it on." Cilan informed. Cilan turned on the light, and the entirety of the artificially lit cave struck Ash and May. The two could see everything so easily, which was totally unlike what their experience in the cave had been for what seemed like several hours. They walked towards Cilan, with Ash slightly limping. Cilan noticed also that Ash's pant leg was wet, and the color on it seemed to be red, as it was dripping down his leg and onto his sock and shoe, with the speed of maple syrup, if maple syrup was red.

"Ash… what happened to you?" Cilan asked, worriedly, suspecting his friend was injured.

"I tripped and fell… but don't worry about me!" Ash told him, trying; but failing; to act lively, like his usual self.

"Sit down, Ash." Cilan told him. Ash followed instructions, and Cilan pulled up the wound. Cilan gasped at what he saw, and May swore she could have vomited at the sight, if not that her eyes were still squinted when she saw the horrifying injury and she closed them right away. Ash noted this as he saw May's reaction, having not seen the wound yet.

"Ugh, that will need some stitches." Cilan informed. Ash looked down at the wound, and swore he could see his muscle, the wound was so deep. Also, it looked much more painful as it was a significantly long gash.

"I might need to tourniquet the wound, so it will stop the bleeding," Cilan sighed, "but it can make you lose your leg, Ash." Ash was shocked and at a loss for words; his injury was **that **bad? He thought about what he tripped on to make the cut so deep, but he could not think of any possibilities.

"I have to do this because the cut nearly reached your _great saphenous vein_, which is really important." Cilan told him as he took off his black leather belt, and began to squeeze, and began to relax on the pulling after 60 seconds. Cilan bandaged the wound, and told him not to walk a step further until the wound scabbed.

"Blaziken, I really need your help!" May exclaimed, uncovering her eyes and releasing her faithful companion.

"Can you please carry Ash? He got really hurt." May pleaded. Blaziken nodded its head, and slung Ash over its shoulder, like a sack.

* * *

><p><em>Will Ash heal, and where is Iris? Find out next time on <em>_Finding Iris!_

**A/N: Ugh, I had to look up what pictures of those cuts look like, and they were not pretty. Just so you know, this will probably be the size of all my chapters; about 1,000 words. That's what I can do in five days and proofread it, for now. I'll try to update as fast as I can, alright? Alright. See ya! **


	3. Whoopsie Daisy!

**A/N: As school is coming up, it's getting harder and harder to hit the deadline for Finding Iris, so expect an irregular pattern in my later updates. I will, however, keep you posted on how I'm doing on the story. I update the profile every two days, so you can see when my updates will occur. Thanks to **_**Midnightmoon602 **_**and **_**Like A Boss2**_**. You guys are awesome. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em> Disclaimer: I only own the story. Not a multi-million dollar franchise.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Last time, Ash hurt his left leg, and we find him being carried like a sack, courtesy of Blaziken, May, and Cilan searching for Iris in this baffling cavern.<em>

"Uh, Blaziken, I feel a little better now. Can I please try to walk on my own?" Ash asked. The trio had been walking with May's Blaziken for what seemed like four hours, screaming Iris's name over and over again. Ash had been asking May and Cilan for two of those hours, and after no responses, he felt like giving up.

"**No! **I don't want you to hurt yourself, Ash!" May suddenly yelled at him. As Cilan stared at her, wide-eyed, May realized what she said and blushed, her face tomato red due to embarrassment.

"Forget I said that." May told Ash.

"I will if you do." Ash replied.

"Jeez, where is Iris?" Cilan thought out loud.

"Maybe if we speak louder, she _might _hear us." Ash suggested.

"It's worth a shot." May and Cilan replied.

"Three, two, one!" Ash counted down.

**"Iris! Iris! Where are you, Iris?"** The three yelled. After they yelled, they heard a noise; but it wasn't the one they wanted to hear.

"Swoobat!" The uninvited bat Pokémon screeched. The Swoobat flew towards the group like a crashing airplane, and May, not thinking in the heat of the moment, asked Blaziken to use Blaze Kick on the Swoobat. Blaziken dropped Ash, falling flat on his back, and obeyed May's orders.

"**Agh!**" Ash screamed, writhing in pain, clutching his leg as if it were on fire. Meanwhile, Blaziken knocked out the pesky Pokémon while Cilan was attempting to aid Ash. Unfortunately, Cilan was not successful in helping Ash to his feet unassisted, so Ash had to lean on Cilan.

"I'm **so** sorry," May exclaimed, speaking nothing but the truth, "I totally forgot for a second that you were hurt!"

"It's alright," Ash said slowly, his voice quivering, trying not to show his inner pain.

"We need to get you some crutches," Cilan said, "or else we won't be able to get out of here quickly." May agreed, and found two branches, one green and misshapen, looking like it survived a train wreck, and the other straight and smooth but covered in years worth of pale green moss.

"Those will have to do," Cilan sighed. Cilan changed Ash's bandages, while Ash supported his weight on the makeshift crutches. After Cilan was finished, the trio kept looking for their friend.

"Wait!" May exclaimed.

"What?" Ash and Cilan asked.

"Who is Iris, anyways?" May asked.

"She's our friend, and she is really brave. When I fell from a tree when a Swoobat hit me, she decided to try to find the exit." Ash informed.

"She has sepia eyes, dark skin, deep violet hair wrapped in two pigtails on the sides with a ponytail hanging out the back held together by yellow hair bands, and a white shirt with a pink skirt." Cilan continued.

"Okay, now I know who to look for." May replied.

"Hey! Hey! You guys!" The trio heard a voice yell, in the distance.

"Who is it?" Ash yelled.

"I couldn't find the exit!" The voice said. The trio started running, with the exception of Ash, who was hobbling, towards the voice. When they saw where the voice was coming from, they were shocked to see that it was not their purple haired friend. Instead, they saw a kid wearing a green polo shirt with yellow buttons and blue shorts with dark blue hair, semi-circular black glasses resting upon his face sitting down, looking in their direction, fiddling with his Pokénav.

"Max?" May asked.

"May! You were supposed to meet me here an hour ago!" Max yelled, annoyed.

"I lost track of time!" May yelled back.

"Are you sure you weren't just fooling around with your **boyfriend**?" Max asked, pointing at Ash, now blushing, his face light pink due to embarrassment.

"No! He's not my boyfriend! Remember Ash? It's him, you idiot!" May said to her brother.

"Wait… Ash? You've changed a lot from Hoenn! By the way, May, I'm not an idiot!" Max exclaimed, hugging Ash, but hesitating.

"What happened to your leg?" Max asked.

"I hurt it **really **bad." Ash replied, his voice still quivering.

"I've been trying to make a battery out of aluminum foil and stuff around me so I can use my Pokénav so we can get out of here." Max said.

**"A battery?"** The trio asked Max, in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I barely had time to write this, so I just barely made the deadline. And it's short. But I did it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time on **_**Finding Iris**_**! Remember to review!**


	4. Technology Can Help

**A/N: Hey everybody! Back with another installment of **_**Finding Iris**_**! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah! I have some batteries from my friend Dawn's Pokétch." Ash spoke up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In Jubilife City, Sinnoh...<em>

_"Hey, Brock! I took all the batteries from Dawn's Pokétch and put them in my backpack! That'll show her to eat my food while I'm getting firewood!" Ash exclaimed. _

_"Make sure that you return it to her and say it was a joke." Brock wisely said. _

_"Yeah, I will." Ash replied, too caught up in his prank. However, later that day, Dawn could not turn on her _Pokétch and asked Ash what happened to the batteries. When he forgot where he put the batteries, he told Dawn, who did not take the news well. Ash had to buy new batteries and did not try to prank Dawn again.__

* * *

><p>"I should have known I put them in my backpack." Ash thought.<p>

"Thanks for the batteries! Let's see if they work." Max said. As Max inserted the batteries, an electric shock came out of the handheld device and shocked Max. After being on the wrong side of Pikachu's Thunderbolt multiple times, Max had grown a resistance to electricity, so, although he did not feel the pain, his hair stood straight up. The Pokénav began to light up, indicating that it was on. It told Max that there was 75% of their battery power left. Satisfied, the group took off.

"Let's check the Pokénav," Max said. The Pokénav told the group that there were six exits, but they were not close to any of them. But then Ash and Cilan remembered that they had to find Iris, so Max looked up how big the cave was. The group found out that the cavern was twenty miles on each side, in that it was shaped like a cube.

"So how are we going to find Iris in this humongous cavern?" Cilan pondered.

"Where were you guys when she said that she would be finding the exit?" Max asked, sounding like a detective trying to figure out a murder case.

"We entered from Castelia City, and she went to the right." Ash recalled. As Max looked up the Castelia City entrance and the nearest exits, the Pokénav began to show a path. They would have to walk a mile south, then turn right, going until they saw the exit.

"Alright, let's go." May said. The team walked and walked, and eventually one of Ash's makeshift crutches snapped. Cilan replaced it, with a branch just like the one that broke; smooth and mossy. Ash thanked Cilan and kept walking.

"This is boring!" Max screamed after they were about halfway to where they started.

"Do you want to get out of this cave?" May asked Max, grabbing him by the collar, with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Yes." Max replied, fearing for his life, breaking into a cold sweat. Max said nothing and kept walking, the moist moss squelching under every step that the group took.

"So, how was your journey in Johto?" Ash asked, willing to break the awkward silence that had slowly developed between the team.

"Uh, it was fine." May replied, still not giving out much detail. In reality, her journey through Johto was Harley pestering her. She remembered when he left, and it brought her joy.

* * *

><p><em>In Blackthorn City, Johto…<em>

_ "Harley! For the last time, I will not change my coordinating style!" May exclaimed after Harley asked her to adopt his coordinating techniques for the umpteenth time._ _Drew, who was traveling with May, asked Harley to stop repeatedly, but to no avail. Drew suddenly snapped and slapped Harley. May fell down, laughing, her face red, tears coming from her eyes as she laughed at the unusually dressed man who she thought of as a transvestite with a red hand mark on his right cheek. _

_ After minutes of May laughing in this position, Harley got up and started to fight with Drew. They threw punches at each other, Harley flying back like a punching bag every time Drew landed a punch on him. After they were finished, Drew was unscathed and Harley was lying on the ground, with bruises on his face, smiling like a buffoon._

* * *

><p>May giggled after remembering how Harley looked, and decided to tell Ash. After explaining this to him, he fell on the floor, laughing. Max also was chuckling along with Cilan. Max and Cilan pulled Ash up and put him back on his crutches. May was able to see that tears were coming from his eyes. Another Pokémon popped up and began to charge at Cilan, who was leading the group with the Pokénav in his hand. As May began to unclip a Poké Ball from her belt, Ash told her to stop, telling her that he would take care of the Pokémon. The Pokémon happened to be a Drilbur, the devolved form of Excadrill. It swung its claws at Ash, who was now leading the group, and called out his Pikachu. The furry mouse hopped down from Ash's shoulder, quiet for most of the time they were in the cavern, and got into a fighting stance.<p>

As electricity sparked from the Pikachu's cheeks, the Drilbur charged at Pikachu. Ash told Pikachu to use Iron Tail, and the move caused a small crater to form with the Drilbur in it, swirly-eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's late... sorry. But remember to review, and thanks for staying with me this long!**


	5. Big Battle and the Found Friend

**A/N: Thanks to Like A Boss2, Midnightmoon602, and Sakari620, for reviewing. Enjoy the story and remember to review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own the story and myself. Nothing else.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Your Pikachu has seemed to mature and grow with you, Ash. Pikachu, also being able to put its entire trust in you, grew more powerful compared to when May and I last saw you in Sinnoh," Max observed, "and by the way, did you catch any new Pokémon? Did Pikachu learn any new moves?"<p>

"Yeah, Pikachu learned Electro Ball a few months ago." Ash explained.

"So you have no new Pokémon?" Max asked.

"No, no. I'll just show you them." Ash said. After speaking, Ash threw five Pokéballs into the air, and five simultaneous flashes of light were emitted from the red and white capsules to reveal different creatures. One of them was a small otter-like creature that bore a tan scalchop on its pale blue body, its beady black eyes and large brown nose making it look somewhat like a stuffed doll. This Pokémon cooed, in a voice sounding like somebody talking to a baby, "Oshawott!"

Another of the Pokéballs Ash threw contained a skinny bird-like Pokémon, its body a pale grey while its wings were striped pale and dark grey. The circular eyes that seemed like they were looking down upon everybody in the vicinity made the Pokémon look like a cross between, in our world, a vulture and a hawk. This Pokémon yelled in a shrill voice, "Tranquill!"

The third Pokéball emitted a green Pokémon, looking somewhat like a grassy snake. Its eyes made it seem like the snake-like Pokémon was the queen of the world. The creature said, in a stuck up voice, "Snivy."

The fourth Pokéball popped out a pig-like Pokémon, by the structure of its snout. This creature was mostly a reddish orange, with black ears. The Pokémon looked extremely confident of it, and exclaimed, in a determined voice, "Tepig!"

The last Pokéball opened, revealing a Pokémon with a body like a toothpick, and a head as round as a Spoink's pearl. It almost looked like it had pants, because the creature used its thin arms to pick it up, only for it to sag down again. Its large eyes and semicircular mouth made it look so unique that it could only be described as a bobblehead. This Pokémon, after pulling its "pants" up, yelled, like a parrot squawking, "Scraggy!"

Max admired the five Unova Pokémon, inspecting them up and down. The Oshawott instantly took a liking to the glasses wearing kid, hugging his leg with an extremely tight grip. Max sweatdropped, and eyeballed the Tranquill, looking at its pink and black, ferocious looking talons. The Tranquill did not like the feeling of being inspected by someone other than her trainer, so she pecked him in the head, and performed a Gust attack, blowing Max back about ten feet. Max got up and sped walk away from the Tranquill. The Snivy did not react much, and only stuck her head up, closing her eyes. The Tepig seemed happy that it was being noticed, but sneezed, accidentally releasing an Ember attack on the boy. The Scraggy looked at Max eye to eye and headbutted the Hoenn youth.

"Apparently, Tranquill and Scraggy don't like to be looked at oddly." Ash observed, embarrassed by their behavior.

"You're telling me." Max responded.

"Anyways, do you want to see Pikachu's Electro Ball?" Ash asked, eager to have his Pikachu use the maneuver.

"Sure!" Max replied, as he was excited to see the move.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. Pikachu began to form electric energy near its tail, and, as the yellow energy took the shape of a sphere, the mouse Pokémon flipped, releasing it at the rock wall near Max was standing. The wall collapsed, revealing none other than Iris. The group and Iris were shocked at what occurred, but they were elated to see each other. Iris hugged Cilan due to excitement, and Ash hi-fived May, with support from his crutches. As the noise traveled through the cave, many Pokémon were disturbed and suddenly, many Swoobat, Drilbur, Excadrill, Roggenrola, and Boldore attacked in a mob, irritated by the disturbance.

"It's good to meet you, Iris, but we have to protect ourselves!" May exclaimed.

"Go, Blaziken, Munchlax, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur and Beautifly!" May shouted. Blaziken, a little blue furred creature, Munchlax, an ice studded sky blue cat-like creature, Glaceon, a blue turtle with wings on its head, Wartortle, a large, bulb wearing green creature, Venusaur, and a butterfly-like Pokémon, Beautifly. They all said their names in chorus and were ready one of the, literally, biggest battles of their lives.

"I'll help too! Pansage! Dwebble!" Cilan cried. The green monkey with a tree on its head, Pansage, and the rock wearing crab-like Dwebble prepared for battle, Dwebble securing its rock on its back.

"Don't forget me! Axew, Emolga! Let's do this!" Iris exclaimed. The little tusked dragon, Axew, popped out of its trainer's hair, and Emolga was released from its Pokéball, looking like an electric flying squirrel, except cuter and black, white, and yellow in color. The two were ready to fight as well.

"Where's Excadrill?" Ash asked.

"He was knocked out." Iris said.

"By what?" Ash responded.

"I don't know." Iris replied.

"You guys, help them!" Ash said to Pikachu, Tepig, Snivy, Scraggy, Tranquill, and Oshawott. They were already running forward, into a battle position.

The Swoobat all unleashed Gust and Air Cutter attacks, using up most of the gang's time that they could have used using preemptive attacks, while multiple Drilbur and Excadrill were running up close for Fury Swipes, their targets in sight. All of the Roggenrola and Boldore were releasing Rock Blasts as if they were machine guns. Through all of this frenzy, Ash, May, Cilan, and Iris were able to call out attacks.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball and launch Thunderbolt after releasing it at the Swoobat! Tepig, shoot out Ember and follow it up with Flame Charge! Snivy, Leaf Storm and Vine Whip to those Roggenrola and Boldore! Scraggy, Headbutt those Drilbur! Tranquill, Air Cutter and Gust those rocks away! Oshawott, let's hit them hard by using Razor Shell while spinning and releasing Water Gun at the Boldore and Roggenrola!" Ash called to his Pokémon, his voice raspy.

"Blaziken, Fire Spin! Beautifly, Silver Wind! Venusaur, Razor Leaf while using Vine Whip! Munchlax, charge up for Solar Beam **and **Focus Punch! Wartortle, run up and use Rapid Spin and Aqua Tail! Glaceon, use Mirror Coat as a defense and use Shadow Ball!" The "Princess of Hoenn" yelled as loud as she could.

"Axew, Dragon Rage! Emolga, Charge Beam!" Iris yelled.

"Dwebble, X-Scissor! Pansage, Solar Beam!" Cilan exclaimed.

As Ash's Pokémon followed orders, a mob formed around them so Ash could not see his Pokémon. As the Boldore and Roggenrola, slowly decreasing in numbers due to Oshawott and Snivy, began to overwhelm the lone Tranquill and pull her to the ground from her high perch, a stray Rock Blast hit Tranquill's wing, disorientating and incapacitating it instantly. A sea of rocks began to form, until Pikachu used Thunderbolt and made the rocks fly everywhere, striking multiple Swoobat, sending them down to the ground.

Snivy used Vine Whip to take Tranquill out of the fray and suffer more damage, while Pikachu's Electro Ball high in the air had the many Swoobat flying away as fast as they could. Blaziken's sudden Fire Spin took out a few Roggenrola. Tepig using Flame Charge surprisingly did not faze any of the Drilbur and Excadrill, becoming annoyed with him, swarming the pig Pokémon and knocking him out. Ash returned Tranquill and Tepig, protecting them from any more harm. Beautifly took the place of Tranquill, protecting the trainers from any harm from debris while dealing damage to the remaining gutsy Swoobat that stayed in the vicinity.

Venusaur was knocking out Roggenrola by handfuls with Vine Whips and Solar Beams. Glaceon, after using Shadow Ball, resorted to Ice Beam, freezing some of the Drilbur that stood in her way. Axew and Scraggy could barely do any damage, for they were swarmed as well. Iris returned Axew, and Ash returned Scraggy. Wartortle, on the other hand, was demolishing rows and rows of Roggenrola and Boldore, until finally fainting due to exhaustion. As May returned Wartortle, Pansage and Munchlax's Solar Beams blew away multiple Excadrill. Pansage fainted due to exhaustion while Munchlax charged up Focus Punch. Dwebble used X-Scissor against the Drilbur and Excadrill slowly creeping up on our heroes, but one gutsy Excadrill knocked Dwebble's protective shell off, and the Excadrill beat him down with Fury Swipes to the exposed Dwebble. Dwebble fainted, and Cilan had to return it to its Pokéball. Since only Emolga, Pikachu, Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly, Munchlax, and Oshawott were left to fight the hundreds of Pokémon, the wild bunch spread out, swarming each individual Pokémon. Emolga was able to defeat half of her attackers with multiple Charge Beams, but the rest finally defeated her, with them also fainting due to exhaustion. Iris sadly returned Emolga, helpless to the wild Pokémon now. Since Swoobat were swarming Beautifly, the rocks began to rain again onto our heroes. One rock hit Cilan's tray and made a loud "ding," distracting the Pokémon. This gave Pikachu a chance to Thunderbolt his attackers and they flew away, like dust in an explosion, but knocked him out as well.

Venusaur eventually succumbed to the swarming Drilbur and Boldore after releasing multiple attacks, and collapsed, like a tower, as did an ambushed Beautifly. May returned Beautifly and Venusaur, who was holding onto a helpless Pikachu. May gave Pikachu to Ash, and Ash let the Pokémon rest. Blaziken defeated the Pokémon that were swarming a crying Munchlax and her own mob, fainting due to exhaustion afterwards. Oshawott's Razor Shell was taking out the Drilbur and Excadrill he was facing, until he dropped his scalchop and was helpless to the angry wild Pokémon's attacks, fainting in a head on attack. Glaceon was able to freeze her attackers, and beat them with Shadow Ball. The Emolga was quickly defeated due to its disadvantages against the Ground type Pokémon.

Left now were a tired Glaceon and a crying Munchlax, still having to face approximately 30 Boldore. Glaceon attempted to freeze the Boldore, but they broke out of it and made her faint. Munchlax, finally focusing, released an almighty Focus Punch that knocked out the remaining Pokémon. It looked around, seeing a war zone of fainted Pokémon and a damaged cavern.

May ran up to the Munchlax, saying, "You did so well," and crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. That was hard, typing this chapter. Anyways, hope you liked it! Review!**


	6. I Thought I Wouldn't See Them Here!

_**A/N: Hey, it's Ischys again! I'm writing this from my iPod touch right now, so... yeah. But I will retain the quality from my writing from the computer. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: All I own is the story and myself.<em>

* * *

><p>Munchlax was happy at its trainer's praise, and was returned to its Poké Ball with a feeling of pride and accomplishment.<p>

"I'm glad that's over... But how are we going to get out of here?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure... I couldn't find an exit anywhere close." Iris replied.

"We can look at the Pokénav," Cilan suggested. Max took out his Pokénav and looked at the battery. It told him that there was 70% left. He looked up the nearest exits, and did not find anything that was close by. They went to the nearest exit, five miles away, and began walking, with the exception of Ash, who was hobbling.

"Where were you?" Ash asked.

"Well..." Iris said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback: Somewhere in the cavern...<span>_

_"Ugh! Where can we find an exit here?" Iris exclaimed, frustrated. She had been running towards a source of light for hours, and found no luck in getting closer to the light. She pounded a wall, and, to her surprise, found that the wall began to cave in. She punched the wall multiple times, and the wall collapsed. She took out her Excadrill to check the area, only to find that it was knocked out and burned by a flaming talon. She heard somebody speak, in a female voice, so she ran towards the voice, only to find nobody there. _

_"What?" She said. "Where are you?"_

_Iris continued walking, trying to find her group again. Instead, she saw a broken branch with dried blood on it, which freaked her out. She then saw a fork in the path she was walking. Since broken wood was on the right path, Iris went to the left. She saw near-complete darkness after hours of walking, and then a wall collapsed. Where the wall was, she recognized Ash and Cilan yelling and looking in her direction._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>"Wow," Ash said, "so that's how we saw you there. What a coincidence."<p>

"And that reminds me... May, where were you before when we saw you?"

"Oh no," May thought, "I'm going to have to tell him." After she told Ash about what happened with Drew, Ash was furious.

"You're a nice girl! Why would Drew do something like that?" Ash asked.

"Dunno," May replied, "but he is a jerk."

"You can say that again." Ash said.

"That again." May repeated, smiling like an innocent child. Ash laughed at her little joke.

"What happened to your leg?" Iris asked.

"Tripped and fell." Ash replied.

"It's that bad?" She asked.

"Yeah. You don't want to see it." Ash said. They kept walking, and Iris came up with an idea.

"Why don't we start pounding the walls, and see if they collapse?"

The gang agreed that the idea was one of the only ones they had, so they began to pound on the mossy walls. Moss flew everywhere, disgusting May. Cilan ended up with bloody knuckles, while Ash made part of the wall cave in.

"Wait!" May exclaimed. "Won't the cave collapse."

They all looked at each other, and a sudden flash of regret reached their faces.

"Uh oh." They then began to run as fast as they could to get out of the cave. A wall began to collapse, and, if the group had stayed where they were, they would have been crushed by the falling debris.

"Thank Arceus that May realized that we should move." Cilan said. The group was grateful that they were not crushed by the debris and seriously injured or killed.

"Let's not do that again." May said. Iris decided to try to climb on the moss to test how stable it was, and after climbing up significantly far, noticed that there was someone on the other side.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Who are you?"

"Hey! It's the twerps!" The person yelled in a feminine voice. Iris's eyes widened, and she jumped down and told Cilan to heal every Pokémon quickly. He gave all of the creatures Full Restores, and asked her why. When she told them who was coming, a wall collapsed to reveal a mechanical robot.

After saying their motto, their signature talking Meowth tried to grab Pikachu, only to fail when Pikachu attempted to shock the feline cat. The feline Pokémon fainted, swirly-eyed from the surprise attack.

Pikachu then shocked the robot, making it hum with electricity. However, the robot did not collapse.

"Axew, run up on top of the robot and use Dragon Rage!" Iris yelled. Axew sprinted on top of the robot and began to charge up a ball of purple energy. When it tried to release it, it made a sound uncannily like a sneeze, and released the energy in an explosive "boom", nearly knocking out Axew but blowing up the robot. The force was so great, part of the cave crumbled due to the force. Team Rocket was blasted through one of the holes in the top of the cave and flew up, like rockets.

On their way up, up into the sky, they yelled, "We're blasting off again!" with a resounding "ding!"

Ash decided that it would be a good idea to climb the roof of the cave, so attempted to with a long makeshift rope made of moss. He climbed up, and everybody followed him, Cilan holding his crutches.

When they all climbed up, they were standing on a rocky ground, and they were looking at a sea of large, grassy green trees, of uncountable amounts.

"Wow." Ash sighed. "It's so big."

"There's an exit! C'mon!" Iris exclaimed. They ran where Iris told them to, and, to their surprise, they saw a city in the distance. The group jumped, and Ash aggravated his injury even further, writhing in pain, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you OK?" May asked, her voice full of worry.

"No!" Ash yelled. The group had to rush Ash to the hospital as soon as possible, so they asked Blaziken to carry him. Blacken was happy to oblige, and carried the now unconscious boy over it's shoulder, like a rag doll, heading to the Pokémon Center.

"I hope he's okay," May thought, "I hate seeing him in pain."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What do you think? Come back next time and be sure to review!**_

_**~Ischys~**_


	7. Doc Brock!

**A/N: Thanks to Like A Boss2 (you get a cyber cake for having an awesome name!), Mix0r, Khorne's Bro, Alberto (Del Rrrrrrrio!), unknown guy (and yes, I knew.), and twilight dragon god (cake for an awesome name as well.) Anyways… let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Crap!" Ash yelled as he writhed on the hospital bed on the Pokémon center. Cilan had to carry him all the way to the Pokémon center, and Ash was about to be treated now.<p>

"Hm, Doctor Brock is much better with human injury than me," Nurse Joy said.

"Brock?" May blurted out, seeing the spiky haired, dark skinned, slit eyed doctor.

"Hey, May!" Brock exclaimed. "But we have to help Ash right now."

"First, we have to undress the wound," Brock stated in a no-nonsense tone. He took off the bandage, and whistled.

"What did you get yourself into now, Ash?" Brock said in a paternal tone. Ash did not respond, so Brock told Cilan what he had to do.

"We'll have to give Ash anesthetics, cleanse the wound, and then stitch it up." Brock told Cilan. "You did really well, wrapping up the wound."

"Thanks." Cilan said.

"So, you're sure that he'll be fine?" May asked.

"Yeah. It'll just be sore." Brock stated. "But seriously, what happened?"

"We were in a cave, and…" May began.

* * *

><p><em><span>Begin Flashback<span>_

_"I think I can see someone coming! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed. The two began running, Ash in front and May behind him. Even though the two were running as if their lives were at stake, it seemed as if the shadow of the person Ash saw was not getting closer, as if it were an illusion. Ash did not watch where he was running, and tripped, creating a long gash on the back of his left leg that ran from the thigh to the ankle. He got back up quickly, and tried to shake off the feeling of the wound, even though the pain stabbed at him every time he put pressure on the injured appendage. Ash hoped that the pain would slowly go away, even though he knew that the injury would not be a little cut._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"For one, I can't believe that Ash tried to shrug it off, even though he knew it was bad." Brock scolded. "But it doesn't look all that bad."<p>

"Oh, it was." May responded.

* * *

><p><em><span>Begin Flashback<span>_

_"Ash… what happened to you?" Cilan asked, worriedly, suspecting his friend was injured._

_"I tripped and fell… but don't worry about me!" Ash told him, trying; but failing; to act lively, like his usual self._

_"Sit down, Ash." Cilan told him. Ash followed instructions, and Cilan pulled up the wound. Cilan gasped at what he saw, and May swore she could have vomited at the sight, if not that her eyes were still squinted when she saw the horrifying injury and she closed them right away. Ash noted this as he saw May's reaction, having not seen the wound yet._

_"Ugh, that will need some stitches." Cilan informed. Ash looked down at the wound, and swore he could see his muscle, the wound was so deep. Also, it looked much more painful as it was a significantly long gash._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"From what you've told me, I can't believe that it looked that bad." Brock said.<p>

"Well, I had to put a tourniquet on the wound." Cilan answered.

"You did it for sixty seconds?" Brock asked.

"Yup." Cilan responded.

"Anyways… how are his Pokémon? Did he take some tips from me?" Brock asked.

"Oh, I have his Pokéballs right here." May responded, and released the Pokémon, a red light flashing. Ash's loyal friends popped out of the capsules, and all yelled their respective names.

"Snivy!"

"Tepig!"

"Oshawott!"

"Scraggy!"

"Tranquill!"

"Pikachu!"

All of these Pokémon said their respective names when May called out their names, with the exception of Pikachu, who hopped off of the Hoenn coordinator's shoulder, after perching itself there.

"They seem a little battle worn. What battles were they in?" Brock asked.

"It wasn't just Ash, it was me, Cilan, and Iris too." May responded. At that cue, all of them sent out their Pokémon, who were a little tired from their previous battle.

"But what happened?" Brock asked.

* * *

><p><em><span>Begin Flashback<span>_

_After all of the gang sent out their Pokémon to face a mob of disturbed wild Pokémon, the gang had to defend themselves as the Pokémon attacked. _

_The Swoobat all unleashed Gust and Air Cutter attacks, using up most of the gang's time that they could have used using preemptive attacks, while multiple Drilbur and Excadrill were running up close for Fury Swipes, their targets in sight. All of the Roggenrola and Boldore were releasing Rock Blasts as if they were machine guns. Through all of this frenzy, Ash, May, Cilan, and Iris were able to call out attacks._

_"Pikachu, Electro Ball and launch Thunderbolt after releasing it at the Swoobat! Tepig, shoot out Ember and follow it up with Flame Charge! Snivy, Leaf Storm and Vine Whip to those Roggenrola and Boldore! Scraggy, Headbutt those Drilbur! Tranquill, Air Cutter and Gust those rocks away! Oshawott, let's hit them hard by using Razor Shell while spinning and releasing Water Gun at the Boldore and Roggenrola!" Ash called to his Pokémon, his voice raspy._

_"Blaziken, Fire Spin! Beautifly, Silver Wind! Venusaur, Razor Leaf while using Vine Whip! Munchlax, charge up for Solar Beam__**and**__Focus Punch! Wartortle, run up and use Rapid Spin and Aqua Tail! Glaceon, use Mirror Coat as a defense and use Shadow Ball!" The "Princess of Hoenn" yelled as loud as she could._

_"Axew, Dragon Rage! Emolga, Charge Beam!" Iris yelled._

_"Dwebble, X-Scissor! Pansage, Solar Beam!" Cilan exclaimed._

_As Ash's Pokémon followed orders, a mob formed around them so Ash could not see his Pokémon. As the Boldore and Roggenrola, slowly decreasing in numbers due to Oshawott and Snivy, began to overwhelm the lone Tranquill and pull her to the ground from her high perch, a stray Rock Blast hit Tranquill's wing, disorientating and incapacitating it instantly. A sea of rocks began to form, until Pikachu used Thunderbolt and made the rocks fly everywhere, striking multiple Swoobat, sending them down to the ground._

_Snivy used Vine Whip to take Tranquill out of the fray and suffer more damage, while Pikachu's Electro Ball high in the air had the many Swoobat flying away as fast as they could. Blaziken's sudden Fire Spin took out a few Roggenrola. Tepig using Flame Charge surprisingly did not faze any of the Drilbur and Excadrill, becoming annoyed with him, swarming the pig Pokémon and knocking him out. Ash returned Tranquill and Tepig, protecting them from any more harm. Beautifly took the place of Tranquill, protecting the trainers from any harm from debris while dealing damage to the remaining gutsy Swoobat that stayed in the vicinity._

_Venusaur was knocking out Roggenrola by handfuls with Vine Whips and Solar Beams. Glaceon, after using Shadow Ball, resorted to Ice Beam, freezing some of the Drilbur that stood in her way. Axew and Scraggy could barely do any damage, for they were swarmed as well. Iris returned Axew, and Ash returned Scraggy. Wartortle, on the other hand, was demolishing rows and rows of Roggenrola and Boldore, until finally fainting due to exhaustion. As May returned Wartortle, Pansage and Munchlax's Solar Beams blew away multiple Excadrill. Pansage fainted due to exhaustion while Munchlax charged up Focus Punch. Dwebble used X-Scissor against the Drilbur and Excadrill slowly creeping up on our heroes, but one gutsy Excadrill knocked Dwebble's protective shell off, and the Excadrill beat him down with Fury Swipes to the exposed Dwebble. Dwebble fainted, and Cilan had to return it to its Pokéball. Since only Emolga, Pikachu, Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly, Munchlax, and Oshawott were left to fight the hundreds of Pokémon, the wild bunch spread out, swarming each individual Pokémon. Emolga was able to defeat half of her attackers with multiple Charge Beams, but the rest finally defeated her, with them also fainting due to exhaustion. Iris sadly returned Emolga, helpless to the wild Pokémon now. Since Swoobat were swarming Beautifly, the rocks began to rain again onto our heroes. One rock hit Cilan's tray and made a loud "ding," distracting the Pokémon. This gave Pikachu a chance to Thunderbolt his attackers and they flew away, like dust in an explosion, but knocked him out as well._

_Venusaur eventually succumbed to the swarming Drilbur and Boldore after releasing multiple attacks, and collapsed, like a tower, as did an ambushed Beautifly. May returned Beautifly and Venusaur, who was holding onto a helpless Pikachu. May gave Pikachu to Ash, and Ash let the Pokémon rest. Blaziken defeated the Pokémon that were swarming a crying Munchlax and her own mob, fainting due to exhaustion afterwards. Oshawott's Razor Shell was taking out the Drilbur and Excadrill he was facing, until he dropped his scalchop and was helpless to the angry wild Pokémon's attacks, fainting in a head on attack. Glaceon was able to freeze her attackers, and beat them with Shadow Ball. The Emolga was quickly defeated due to its disadvantages against the Ground type Pokémon._

_Left now were a tired Glaceon and a crying Munchlax, still having to face approximately 30 Boldore. Glaceon attempted to freeze the Boldore, but they broke out of it and made her faint. Munchlax, finally focusing, released an almighty Focus Punch that knocked out the remaining Pokémon. It looked around, seeing a war zone of fainted Pokémon and a damaged cavern._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"And that all started from Pikachu's Electro Ball." May said.<p>

"Anyways, it's been nice chatting with you, but I have to tend to Ash now." Brock said.

**A/N: That was a lot of flashbacks. See you next time! **

**~Ischys~**


	8. Don't Tase Me, Bro!

**A/N: Almost at 50 reviews... incredible. No way. Never thought I'd get this far. Thanks a million to Poke' Hero and lilramalama. This chapter will be a filler, alright?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this story though!<em>**

* * *

><p>As Brock walked away to tend to an injured Ash, his friends had lots of time to think. But as Cilan was catching a few "z"s, May was thinking about what to do next.<p>

"After I'm done here, where will I go; and _can _I go? Leaving Ash would be like leaving a loved one behind… It's nearly impossible." May thought. She held her head on her hands, trying to make a decision.

"Maybe I can stay with Ash. I don't know about Max and those other two… Cilan and… Iris, was it? They might not let me stay with Ash. Should I trust them, or should I not? Ugh, nothing makes sense after getting out of that cave." She thought. Meanwhile, Iris was having thoughts of her own.

"Hmm, that May girl seems like she knows Ash really well, better than Cilan or I do. But that Max kid doesn't seem to know Ash as well, but they're brother and sister. I wonder…? No, Ash is too much of a kid. He can't have a girlfriend. I may as well ask her, I might be right." Iris thought.

"Hey, May. I have a question." Iris told the brunette.

"Yeah, what's up?" May replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Iris asked, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"**What?**" May yelled.

"**Hahahaha! **May's got a boyfriend, May's got a boyfriend!" Max suddenly exclaimed, dancing around May.

"**Ssh! **Be quiet, there are Pokémon sleeping." Nurse Joy hissed.

"Sorry." Iris, Max, and May whispered in unison.

"And no, I'm not Ash's girlfriend." May responded.

Iris pointed at May and said, "I didn't say **anything **about Ash."

"Oh no, now I'll _never _hear the end of it." May thought.

"Ash and May sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Max excitedly said.

"Stop." May commanded.

"First comes love, then comes marriage," Max continued.

"I suggest you don't finish that if you know what's good for you." May calmly responded.

...

...

...

"Then comes Ash with a baby carriage!" He quickly finished, running near the counter where Nurse Joy was.

* * *

><p>May was running around the waiting room in pursuit of Max. This woke Cilan up, but Cilan decided not to do anything. May began to catch up to him and stopped him and kicked him.<p>

"_**Oww**_!" Max cried out in a squeaky voice, grabbing his… yeah…. And falling to the floor, with tears in his eyes.

"Good luck having kids, little brother." May said nonchalantly.

"What was that for?" Max squeaked.

"For teasing Ash and me." May replied.

This was the end of the conversation, as the fight quickly subsided until they were all asleep. They had no idea that the Rockets had broken into the wall that Doctor Brock was operating in. However, in the operating room, Brock stood his ground and warded them off, with multiple bruises and cuts. The operation process had to be postponed, because multiple electricity wires were severed and Brock had to quickly stitch up Ash. They moved him to the rehabilitation center, and Brock finished the stitching there.

"Good thing Forrest bought me that crochet book," Brock mumbled.

"What crochet book?" Ash croakily replied.

"You're awake?" Brock attempted to suppress his surprise at the inhuman recovery of Ash, and instead asked the Pallet Town youth how he felt.

"I'm fine, ya know. I could be better, walking around, but that stupid stick just _had _to cut me, like it was a fangirl or something." Ash responded. He shuddered at the word "fangirl". He had seen what happened to celebrities in the Pokémon world when they got swarmed by fangirls. There would always be somebody getting hurt; usually the fangirls, however.

_"Wait… why did I think that?"_

* * *

><p>You know when you try to reach for that $100 dollar bill stuck between two flaps, and you know you can't get it, but you try, anyways, thinking you can do it? Max was in the same position, except his "I can do it" was to get away from May. Max couldn't even think of how many ways she could torture him, and none of them, of course, were good. His ideas varied from whips to fire to getting run over with a truck. Wait, could she drive?<p>

_"No, she's 14. But Ash is 16… uh oh. What if she tells Ash?"_

Guess who read his mind? May, of course. The "Princess of Hoenn" ran towards the operating room, as the red light turned off. She saw the big chunk in the wall, and wondered what happened. May then looked around, and saw the opened door with Ash and Brock having a conversation. She opened a door, and started asking Ash about running Max over, until Max intervened, and started arguing with May. A nearby Officer Jenny tased Max and May with two stun guns.

Max mumbled, "Don't tase me, bro," as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Guess who said "Don't tase me, bro"? **_

_**I'm gonna do something new... a story and an author spotlight. If they're on here, read their stories.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Gerbilftw<strong>_

_**One of the first authors I saw on FanFiction, Gerbilftw is a writer that has three finished works under his belt and has 1,445 reviews on all of his stories combined. His beta reader is a fantastic beta reader named Justicez.**_

_**2. Like A Boss2**_

_**With a fantastic story, Republican Wars 1: Death of Peace, Like A Boss2 is a great action writer. Check out his story!**_

_**3. PichuAuraGuardian18**_

_**This author is an underdog, but has fantastic writing qualities. Read his story, Pokemon: League of Ultimates!**_

_**4. Midnightmooon602**_

_**Another amazing writer. She has fantastic plots in her stories, and her grammar is quite good, too! Check her multiple stories out!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, that's all for now. See ya later! Don't forget to go onto my author page to vote if you want a sequel on my poll!<em>**

**~Ischys~**


	9. The Truck

**A/N: The long anticipated never duplicated Chapter 9! Advanceshippers may like this one!**

* * *

><p>Max Maple had just gone through a long and hectic day with his sister, and, for the first time in a week that they spent in a cave, he actually got some sleep for once, instead of worrying where his sister was or if he'd get out of the cave.<p>

"Ah, bliss." He thought as he went to bed. "Huh, I got my own bedroom in a Pokémon Center. That's a first." He heard a truck's engine start in the distance.

"Hm, funny. I've never seen a truck in the Pokémon Center, and I don't see one now. No use worrying about it now. Time to go to bed." Max thought aloud.

Max's eyes, now heavy as bricks, closed, leaving him in a comfortable darkness, his exhaustion overtaking him, sighing and letting sleep allow him to let his brain go into subconscious activity.

* * *

><p>His eyes suddenly opened soon after this, and he got up out of bed. He seemed unusually jittery; the clock still said 11:43 PM, however. Max heard the truck engine get louder and louder, and an inhuman sense of longing and curiosity drove the Hoenn youth to get out of his bedroom, and to go out to the parking lot to see where the engine was coming from.<p>

As he walked across the tiled floors in the Pokémon Center, Max's feet felt cold while they clacked against the tiles, making a smacking sound as each step resounded against the shining white tile floors. Surprisingly, his sister was not sitting on the couch in the Pokémon Center. He brushed it off and thought she went to bed.

That was a big mistake.

As he exited through the automatic glass doors, a sudden rush of cool air created goosebumps on his skin, and he shivered ever so slightly. He sneaked across the parking lot; he didn't know who was there and what was on the ground; and went to the far end of the parking lot, with less light. He saw yellow headlights, and recognized two people in the car, kissing.

"**Max**?" The two yelled, surprised and annoyed. Max thought he could make out the features of the two; he decided to take a guess.

"Ash? May?" Max asked.

"What?" They replied, in sync.

"Why are you two...ugh... **kissing?**" Max questioned. The two remained silent. He decided to keep talking.

Another big mistake.

"You two like each other? When's the baby due?" Max joked, remembering his Sex Education class in school. They seemed to be annoyed, and the truck engine vroomed. Ash and May switched seats; May now in the driver's seat, her angry eyes visible.

May growled like an animal, and sped toward Max. Max jumped on someone's bicycle, and started pedaling as fast as he could. He started to grip the handles tightly, and saw that he went faster. There weren't any pedals, either; not, at least, any he could move. It seemed to be bigger than a regular bike too. In addition, there was an engine on it. He realized that this was a motorcycle; the ones that Officer Jenny used.

"I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble." Max thought.

He could not outdrive (?) the shining black truck. He fell off the motorcycle when he freaked out, and he saw the truck rapidly approaching him. He screamed for his life, then he closed his eyes when the truck collided with him. A flashing light covered his vision, and then he opened his eyes. He was back in his room. Sunshine showed from his window, and his clock said that the time was 9:19 AM.

He realized that it was just a dream. But why were Ash and May kissing in his dream? Was that one of his dreams that would become a reality? Or did he just think of it subconsciously; and why would it be in his dreams? Did he _want _it to be a realty? He remembered that he wasn't really disgusted; just surprised. He needed to talk to somebody about it.

No way it would be his sister, Brock was treating patients, and he didn't trust Cilan or Iris enough to tell them. So that left only one person.

_Ash._

He walked up to Ash, who had just finished eating his breakfast, and was out of his food coma. He took a deep breath, and told himself that Ash would understand where he was coming from; he was 16, so...

"Hey, Ash." Max said.

"Hey, Max. What's wrong?" Ash replied.

"Uh... I had this dream last night, and I kinda wanted to talk to you about it." Max told him.

"It isn't one of _those _dreams, is it?" Ash asked.

"No." Max replied.

"Good." Ash breathed out, relieved. "So what was it?"

"I heard this truck... so I went outside. Then I saw it, and then I saw you and May... kissing." Max explained.

"So what's wrong with that? I kissed May yesterday at midnight.." Ash replied. He realized his mistake, and quickly covered his mouth, his eyes bulging. Max's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Ash!" May yelled, at the other side of the room. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"I'm dead." Ash simply stated. A few seconds after he spoke, May lunged at him, and wrestled him to the ground. She was literally on top of him as she shook his head, not wanting to actually hurt him but get the message across.

"You won't do it again?" May asked, in control.

"Wouldn't think of it," Ash responded, coughing and dazed from how hard he landed, regretting that he told Max; even if it was on accident. Max watched this in awe; Ash was now a head taller than May, and he was more muscular now. He could pass off as a karate teacher from how his body looked.

May got off of Ash, while Max was still processing what had just happened.

"So- wha- how- uh... when did this happen?" Max sputtered out.

"May and I were just talking..."

* * *

><p><em>May had just chased her brother, and was tired. She decided to go to Ash's room; her room was too far away. She plopped down onto his bed, and began to catch her breath. Ash walked out of the bathroom, only a towel covering him. His hair was glistening, for it was wet. The fan in his room blew his long raven hair to the right, giving him a swept-away look.<em>

_ Ash was extremely surprised, flustered, and embarrassed, as was May. _

_ "Uh... can you pass me those clothes on the bed?" Ash asked, not knowing what else to say to her._

_ "S-s-sure." May responded, attempting not to let her eyes wander where she knew they would. May handed him the red shirt and black pants. Ash put on the clothes, blushing when he was able to see her without having to worry about clothing. _

_ "So... what's up? Why are you in my room?" Ash asked._

_ "I was chasing my brother... he was making fun of you and me." May replied. _

_ "Lemme guess... that 'sitting in a tree' thing?" Ash guessed._

_ "Yeah. It was humiliating!" May told him._

_ "Why? Was it that bad that you had to come here?" Ash questioned. _

_ "Well... I was tired, so I came here." May said._

_ "Okay then..." Ash said._

_ "You also know why it's embarrassing?" May asked._

_ "Why?" After this __word was spoken by Ash Ketchum, May Maple placed her lips upon his. Ash was confused at first, but then relaxed and kissed back._

_ "So... I guess we're more than friends...?" Ash asked._

_ "Sure."_

* * *

><p>"Wow... that's weird." Max said.<p>

"Yeah." Ash responded.

"This probably wouldn't be the best time to say that my journey in Unova's over..." May murmured.

_**"What?"**_ Ash yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: May's leaving? What? **

**Okay... the Author Spotlight.**

_**Mix0r: **_

**_Awesome author. Just awesome. And he was the fiftieth reviewer! :D_**

**_Buwaro:_**

**_Um, are you kidding me? He is arguably the best there is!_**

**_Review! By the time this is over, I want to hit 100 reviews! That is my goal, and I'm stickin' to it! Help me achieve that goal!_**


	10. A Speedy Reunition

**A/N: Rapid fire update! Chapter 10! Thank you, Khorne's Bro, Mix0r, Xcalibre, elprupsimoorhtabymdogymho, and the people who reviewed anonymously! Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no. You <em>can't <em>be serious."Ash was repeating, pacing around, an edge of worry and doubt in his voice.

"I am." May responded, forlorn.

"So… is this goodbye?" Ash asked.

"I don't think so…" May replied. "We can keep in touch through phone."

"We can check on each other by using our Pokétches." Ash thought aloud. "But still… I'll miss you a lot. We just became more than friends a day ago. I don't want to end it now.

"Me neither... but what has to be done has to be done." May responded.

_Flight number 104 to Petalburg, Hoenn is boarding now. Go to gate 19._

"Oh, I've gotta go catch my flight." May said, tears in her eyes.

"Hm," Ash thought, "I'm gonna miss her. But what if I get a ticket to go to Hoenn as well? Hehe, that'll be really cool to see her expression. I think I might do that." But before he went to go get his things and get his plane ticket; on a different plane, of course, he wrote down a little note…

"**Where is Ash!**" Iris yelled, obviously angry.

Cilan was looking in his room for any sign of where he was, and he found a hastily written note.

"_Hey, guys. Uh, I guess this is a premature goodbye. Thanks for the memories. I've got to go where my heart takes me."_

"What?" Cilan whispered.

"What's up?" Iris asked.

"Look."

…

…

…

"**I'm gonna kill him!"** Iris yelled, breaking some of the windows.

* * *

><p>Ash was getting onto the plane, and didn't realize it was the plane that May was on, as well. And, due to luck, they had to sit next to each other.<p>

"**Ash?**" May exclaimed.

"The one and only."

"Why did you get on the plane?" She asked.

"Because that's what my heart told me to do." Ash responded, a hint of honey in his voice.

"Aww… I love you."

"Love you, too."

The two shared a deep kiss, until our resident killjoy crashed the party.

"Eww." Max said.

Ash and May glared at him, and then started talking.

"So… why did you have to come back to Hoenn?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Max is turning 10, so I need to be there to see when he gets his first Pokémon." May replied.

"Wow! Good for you, Max!" Ash said to the soon 10 year old.

"Thanks." Max responded.

"I'll battle you one day!" Ash said.

"It's a deal." Max replied.

"So… how does love work?" Max asked.

"Uh…" May trailed off.

"It just happens. It creeps up on you, but it's not bad. It's actually really nice to have someone you like to be around you. You just wanna be around them, in their company. That's why I'm here; because I love her. No little crushes. You want to have someone you can love; many hearts are broken when people jump into it, but others succeed. It's just chance. The only two factors in it are you and your partner." Ash told him.

"Wow… that was really deep." Max and May replied.

"Hehe… I guess the years have changed me, haven't they?"

"Yes, they have. And for the better. I remember when you were as dense as a rock!" May said, jokingly.

"Do you know what you get for that?" Ash asked.

"What?" May responded.

Then Ash pulled May into a deep kiss as the plane took flight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The shortest chapter I have created in this story so far, right here, folks. It's saying a lot of things with a few words; that's how I write.**

**Anyways... the authors of the day!**

**Johan07- Look at his stories. How is he not good?**

**Nauran- One of the most controversial authors FanFiction will ever know. And that intrigues me. He seems to be good; I hope he gets a little more humble. ;)**

**Like A Boss2- Blink and you'll miss his amazing story! His spontaneous personality shows in his Squirtle with Socks stories. They're unusual, but cruelly funny.**

**See you next time! Raise the review count to 100! Let's do this!**


	11. Second Thoughts

**A/N: It's gonna get shorter and shorter, but it will get faster and faster. Ok? Ok. I'm determined to finish this quickly while getting my review count up to 100. Remember that goal. Thanks to crazywolf1991, OSM, Mario, Luigi, dude-whos-name-is-too-hard-to-say, and Xcalibre. Let's shoot this chapter out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"Why did Ash have to go? He likes May, but he's not being loyal to us!" Iris yelled. "I hate that little kid! He doesn't know what he's doing, and he'll end up lost on the streets! Good riddance!"<p>

"Iris! Snap out of it! You usually never go off like this; this is not like you!" Cilan exclaimed, grabbing Iris's shoulders and shaking her.

"Ugh, you're right. I don't think there's anything we can do now." Iris sighed, unhappy that her traveling companion had left. "And he went to the trouble to look for me; that's really nice."

* * *

><p><em> "Iris!" Ash shouted, overcome with joy that he found his friend.<em>

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't have kept calling you a kid, shouldn't have kept belittling you." Iris thought. "There are a lot of things I shouldn't have done."<p>

"May seemed to have a spicy taste; but was also sweet. The combination of Ash and May make a fantastic concoction, and I hope they have fun together." Cilan pondered, then quickly realized what he said. "Not _that_ kind of fun, however."

* * *

><p>"You ready to land in Hoenn?" Ash asked May. He felt her hand tense up against his, and she shivered, echoing the emotion inside of Ash. He wouldn't want the feeling of fear in him when he would return home, so she wouldn't like it either.<p>

"Y-y-y-yeah..." May responded after a long silence.

"You seem a little nervous. What's wrong?" Ash asked.

May took a deep breath, and exhaled. "My brother's turning ten tomorrow. That's really big for me... it makes me feel older. Wiser. The veteran of my family, even though my dad is still gym leader. I have traveling experience. And also... What will my mom and dad think when they see that I'm dating you? They know you're a nice person; they've met you before. But that still doesn't determine what will happen when Dad will react."

"Hm, and what about my mom? She might be okay with it... but she might not be. I hope that she's in a good mood when I video call her and tell her the news... eh, if she says no, it's not like she can reach over the screen to kill me." Ash responded. "That's a good reason to be afraid."

"Yeah..." May responded.

"But you don't see me shaking. I'm confident that Norman will be okay with this, so I'll be fine." Ash exclaimed. He flashed her a toothy grin.

"Okay. But if this doesn't turn out as good as you think it will... well, it's your butt." May said.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

At that moment, the plane landed, the pilot saying, "We have arrived at Petalburg, Hoenn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How will Norman react? What Pokemon will Max choose? Review. :D**


	12. Judgment Day

**A/N: Ischys again. Sorry for the long wait... I've been working hard on it. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Ash and May walked out of the plane after Max, their legs feeling like jelly, attempting to get used to solid ground. Their hearts were racing, not knowing what to expect. Reluctant to see the sterile area that was the airport, they eventually locked hands and walked forward, seeing the blinding light of the airport.<p>

Finding their luggage was simple; they didn't have much to carry. They then went to the car that May said was her dad's; it was a gift to her, in fact, and that she could get someone to drive her.

"I'll drive." Ash sighed. The three got into the car; a night-black Bugatti Veyron; and drove to the Maple residence, which was not too far away. Multiple people eyed the black car, knowing it was the car of somebody important, for it seemed brand-new.

Ash's heart was beating a mile a minute; he didn't know what he would tell Norman or Caroline. Hey, I'm your daughter's girlfriend now! Of course not; he did not have a death wish. This ride was gonna be too short for him. His hands tightened on the wheel, and as May noticed this, she attempted to console Ash, telling him that he would be fine.

"I hope I'll be fine," Ash told her.

"Just relax. You usually aren't all uptight, so just act naturally, like that cute boy I've come to know and love." She responded in a relaxed voice, and winking at him. Ash's face became red hot and beet red, and May giggled at his blatant embarrassment.

"You'll be fine." May said.

"No, he won't! What if Dad cracks his skull or kicks him in the balls or slices him with a sword or has Slakoth crush him or run him over or smash his head open? And Mom! She might hit him over the head with a hot frying pan or dump a big vat of boiling water over his-"

"_That's enough, Max!_" May shouted at her little brother. Max only laughed.

"I was just kidding! Man, _live _a little!" Max chuckled.

Meanwhile, Ash was thinking what would happen to him.

* * *

><p><em> "Do I agree with you two being together? <strong>No.<strong>" _

_ "I agree with Norman; I think it's best that May doesn't go out with you. I personally would be fearing for May's safety; you don't have the best track record, you know."_

_ The 5'9'' trainer hung his head down, knowing he would be able to take the heat, but not knowing the extents of his temper._

_ "So," Norman said, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" _

_ There was an awkward silence between the two parents and Ash, and the silence was broken by Norman; unfortunately, it was to deliver a sharp slap to Ash. The Pallet Town trainer's head rung like a bell, and his hair swept to the right like a whip._

_ "**Do you have ****anything ****to say?**" Norman asked, yelling at the top of his voice. Ash noticed that veins were prominent and visible on the Petalburg gym leader's face._

_ "May I ask why you are so angry at me? I only asked for permission." Ash asked the two parents._

_ Norman slapped him again; and Ash thought, "He's strong."_

_ "You have no business knowing why." _

_ And slapped him again._

_ Ash had a very long fuse; over the years, he gained the patience of a karate teacher who taught three year olds; but that could not stop him from beginning to lose his temper. Over the years, as he got more patient, he got more violent; he had taken karate lessons from various places such as Kanto and Hoenn._

_ "Anything else?" Norman asked._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ "No." Ash said, and walked out of the Maple household, not knowing where his legs would take him._

* * *

><p>Ash saw the white and brown house of the Maple family, and instantly filled with a sense of unknowing. The contrast of colors made him feel as though the house was smiling at him, inviting him. Luring him, his subconscious thought. He tried to shake that thought out of his system, but it hung over him, like a dark cloud, just waiting to burst with lightning.<p>

The flashback of his imagination bolted across his mind, striking him down to the core. He shivered for the umpteenth time, and May noticed this, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I promise." May said. To Ash, it seemed like she had said this for the millionth time in a row, so he was not relaxed by it.

May wasn't any more nervous. She thought what would happen when the confrontation would occur.

* * *

><p><em>"You're dating Ash..." Norman said.<em>

_ "Y-y-y-yeah." May responded._

_ "You're **dating** Ash..." Norman said._

_ "Uh, are you a-a-a-alright?" May asked, knowing that she was entering dangerous territory, if not already inside._

_** "You're dating Ash!"** Norman yelled, exploding into a fiery fury. May shrieked, terrified of the sudden response. Norman suddenly started slugging Ash, and Ash was only covering his face._

_ "How could you, May?" Caroline yelled. "How could you?"_

* * *

><p>The last sentence hovered in her head, echoing.<p>

_Ding-dong!_

Footsteps could be heard, and the door opened to reveal Caroline with an apron on. The smell of warm biscuits wafted through the air, giving a warm, welcoming feel to the house. Despite this, May and Ash were more worried about her reaction; how were they going to tell her, anyways?

"Hello, Ash, May, Max. How are you guys?"

"W-w-w-w-w-we're goo-good." Ash and May said together, and quickly looked at each other.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Caroline asked.

"They're dating and they're probably worried what you think." Max suddenly blurted out. If looks could kill, Max would be dead because of the two's death glare. Caroline seemed unfazed that the two were dating, for she still had a smile on her face. The two waited, May closing her eyes for fear of a bad response. Max, at this moment, pulled out a video camera, hoping for a bad response.

"That's good for you two; I'm fine with it." Caroline said, dispelling any conflict between Caroline and May and Ash. "I don't know about your father, though... he's in a bad mood right now. Let's wait until he calms down; he just lost a gym battle three to nothing. He'll probably be watching television, so let's not go into the living room."

"You're serious? It's okay?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

"When May's dad and I started dating, something similar happened... it didn't go too well. My mother always told me that even if you don't get the cards you wanted, play them right. You just might get a better hand." Caroline told Ash.

"That's really good advice! Thank you so much, I was _freaking out._" Ash said, forever grateful for the elder's advice.

"No problem. You came just in time for biscuits; do you want some?"

"Sure!" May, Ash, and Max all exclaimed at once.

* * *

><p><em>3 minutes later (!)<em>

"Aaah... That was good." May and Ash said at once.

"Well, that's nice for you two." Max said, not even finishing the bacon, biscuit and egg on his plate.

"You two eat a lot, as usual!" Caroline exclaimed, laughing.

"Hehehe..." Ash and May sheepishly laughed, a slight blush on their faces.

"Caroline!" Norman yelled from three rooms down. "When's breakfast?"

"Right here!" Caroline called back, conjuring up a big plate of bacon, eggs, and biscuits, all piping hot.

Norman walked, holding a cup of coffee, and froze when he saw Ash and May sitting next to each other. Ash and May looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Uh oh. We're dead."

Max once again pulled out his video camera, and blurted out, once again, "Ash and May are dati-" He was cut off by May's hand over his mouth.

"You two are dating?" Norman asked.

"Um... yes."

"Hm... Ash, can I have a word with you in my 'office'?" Norman asked.

"Okay." Ash said, multiple scenarios running through his head, none of them good.

The two went to the living room, and Norman turned off the television, the noise suddenly halting. The tension between the two could be felt from a mile away at this moment.

"So... Why do you want to date my daughter? Do you have any better reason than that scumbag Drew?" Norman asked.

"I just like her... I have no idea how to explain it. She's just amazing." Ash said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm not convinced that you'll treat her right."

"If I don't, I'll let you rip my head off." Ash responded, serious as ever.

"Hmm... Okay!" Norman exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" Ash said, grateful that he wouldn't be maimed.

"Now... go back to your girlfriend. She's waiting." Norman told Ash.

"Thanks. And may I ask, what did Drew say?" Ash asked.

"He said, when I asked him 'Why do you want to date my daughter?' he told me, 'She's hot.' When I told him he couldn't, he lied to May and said that I was alright with it."

Ash mentally laughed before returning to the white tiled, white walled dining room where May was praying that Ash would come back in one piece.

"May. I'm okay with it." Norman said, Ash not knowing that he was being followed.

"Really?"

"Yes." Norman said. May hugged Norman, and then embraced Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was the end of that chapter... quick note; the end of the story should be October 21, 2011. For anyone who reads Eragon fanfiction, that's where I'll be going next. I'd like to be really diverse in writing for subjects, so that's why. And I've got some nice ideas. Possibly, I'll do one on the Ranger's Apprentice series. So if you like my work, read Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr by Christopher Paolini; my next stories will be on those books. For you Pokemon only people, you may have to wait until March, at the latest. Who knows, I might just make a story in a month, I'm getting a lot of stories wrote down.**

**QUICK NOTE:**

**I may be doing a collabo story with india and lydia rocks, one of my good friends. Not confirmed yet, but I just might. You Advanceshippers may dislike it... it's Contestshipping, so...**


	13. End of the Beginning

**A/N: Final chapter, sorry it's short, sorry it's late. Enjoy!**

**Me no own Pokemans. (I don't own Pokemon.)**

* * *

><p>"What did I just do…?" Norman thought. "I let my daughter date another boy… a few months after her heart was broken by a boy. I hope I've not made a bad choice. Let's hope he's scared straight."<p>

"You can't do that to all of May's boyfriends, Norman. She'd be embarrassed to death of you. I remember your parents were when they let me date you." Caroline told him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah…"<p>

_ "Ay! Don't hit me with that!" A teenage Norman ran out of Caroline's house, Caroline's father chasing him with a broomstick. _

_ "You will __**not **__date my daughter!"_

_ "If I hurt her in any way, I'll let you lop off my head! Promise!"_

_ "It's amazing that I'm going to say this, because you come from a worthless, no good family, but I'll actually let you date my daughter. However, I must supervise you two." _

_ "Okay!" Norman exclaimed._

_ "And Caroline, if you come home pregnant, I swear…!"_

* * *

><p>"The next part is probably too graphic for me to even say aloud." Caroline said.<p>

"I agree." Norman sighed.

"You know when you think, 'I'm never gonna do that to my kid and make them have to suffer like that!' yet you find yourself doing that exact thing a few years later?" Norman asked.

"Yes… I remember that all too well."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Caroline. I hope your dad doesn't kill me when he finds out about…" Norman trailed off, looking at Caroline's womb. <em>

_ "It's been at least five years… he must have forgotten. He'll be happy for us."_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_**"What? What did I tell you, Norman? And you! Caroline! What part of, 'Don't come home pregnant' do you NOT understand?" **__Caroline's father was screaming at the top of her lungs._

_"I'm never going to make my kid go through that. That would just be horrible."_

* * *

><p>"It's ironic that we never wanted to remember that again, and just sit back and look at it and laugh." Norman noticed. Caroline and Norman laughed and went back to watching TV.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call, phone call! <strong>The phone in the Ketchum house rung.

Delia picked up the phone.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, Ash. What's up?"

"Well…" Ash trailed off. Delia could see May in the background, blushing.

"I already know. You two are dating. Norman called me and told me." Delia explained, knowingly. "I'm okay with it."

"Okay then. Guess that's it. Bye." Ash said, cutting her off before she could finish her last statement.

"Don't for-" The connection was cut off.

"So…" Ash sighed.

"What now?" May asked.

"Settle down, have childre—" Ash listed.

"Not that far…! I mean what are we going to do now?" May yelled at him.

"See Max get his first Pokémon, for starters."

"Oh yeah! We've got to go!" May exclaimed. They ran off to Professor Birch's laboratory, just in time.

"So, Max, which one do you want?" Birch asked.

"Umm…" Max looked at the three starters. Upon sight of Torchic, he remembered when May showed up with hers. When he looked at Mudkip, he saw a longing for it to be his partner… but it seemed desperate. He didn't want to have a Pokémon as a starter out of pity. When his eyes laid on Treecko, he remembered when he always wanted a Treecko. His "hero", Ash, had a Treecko, now a Sceptile. He knew how capable they were from watching Ash and Treecko practice.

"I've made my choice…" Max sighed, thankful that the awkward silence was finally over. "I choose… Treecko." Professor Birch smiled at his choice. He handed over Treecko's ball. The Treecko hugged him, as awkward as it may seem.

"This is awesome! I have a Treecko!" Max yelled. Ash and May knew that this was the start of Max's journey.

"Would you like to go to Unova with us?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Max exclaimed.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright... it's over. :( **

**Next story will be in the Inheritance Cycle genre. **


End file.
